


These Things Aren't For Him

by openhearts



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openhearts/pseuds/openhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff looks at Annie sometimes and sees . . . well he sees a lot of things. </p><p> </p><p>Beta'd by Jenn/Crackers4Jenn.  Super broody Jeff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Things Aren't For Him

Jeff looks at Annie sometimes and sees . . . well he sees a lot of things. 

 

Annie who has giant (seriously giant) eyes and also has no qualms about opening them as wide as they will go when she feels the need to inspire emotion in whomever the things are pointed at. Fear, lust, submission; all just a bat of the eyelash away. Jeff may call his face the money maker but he's pretty sure Annie would own the world if she decided to harness her powers for evil instead of party planning.

 

Annie who says these ridiculously ditzy things sometimes. Like, it sounds like she's in a movie from 1952. And with absolutely no sense of irony, either. Like she thinks it's the coolest thing anyone has ever said.

 

Annie who gets so determined that nothing (nothing) will shut her up or make her quit. It's intimidating. It gets really inconvenient and annoying. It's kind of beautiful.

 

Annie who kind of deflates from the inside out and looks so broken, so utterly hurt and disappointed that anyone with even a small percentage of a soul is going to find a way to do something to make it better if they have any hope of remaining or becoming a human.

 

Annie who wore a stretchy body suit thing and a skeleton mask on Dia de los Muertos (and a cape?) and . . . yeah she did what they call "working it."

 

Annie who has way too much perk built up on Monday mornings because, fuck, some people are hungover and it can't be all that exciting that we're all at school again, can it?

 

Annie who spun out of control so far that she went off the deep end, lost pretty much everything she'd worked for her whole life, and then picked herself up and went back to the same grindstone to start over and do it all again. She's way tougher than anybody gives her credit for.

 

Annie who apparently is over Troy now.

 

Annie who pulls an Abed sometimes (only with a much higher spaz-level) and spills out way more information than any spoken sentence should convey, to the point where when her words finally filter through your mind she's been gone for five minutes and you're left wondering who the hell she really is after all.

 

Annie who grabbed him and kissed him, and then pushed him away and just like that: won.

 

And he's not sure what it looks like to her when she looks up and sees him looking at her and seeing some combination of all these things, (that last one is always included. Always.) but she gets this look on her face, and . . .

 

Yeah. 

 

If it were fifteen years ago, he would say it's like second fourteen of a keg stand. If it were ten years ago he would say it's like beating your professor in a mock trial on the first day of your first class at law school, which also happens to be about twenty four hours after said keg stand. If it were five years ago he would say it's like a unanimous not-guilty verdict in a real trial (though no trial is ever really "real" if you ask him.)

 

But, it's not any number of years ago and he's thirty-flenshla (we don't need to talk about it) and she's eighteen (when the hell is her goddamn birthday?) and it just . . . some things just . . .

 

Yeah.

 

And all of that doesn't change all of the rest, and especially none of it changes the fact that Annie is now dating Vaughn (the name tastes like stale bong water in his mouth. He finds himself craving some scalding black coffee to burn it off his tongue) and really,

 

Jeff fucking HATES Vaughn. The guy doesn't even wear shirts for chrissakes. 

 

If Jeff had known that one day he would be in this situation he would have rethought a few of those Ralph Lauren purchases because apparently it was all for naught.

 

But. Yeah. None of it really matters. Because Annie's with Vaughn and all of those things he sees aren't for him and his subconscious can't conveniently ignore all that into the recesses of his mind that he doesn't even know about.

 

The money maker's gonna be workin' over time to keep this shit under wraps. Maybe he should have just been an actor after all.


End file.
